


Come Inside Me

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Astral Plane, M/M, Spirit Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: But for now, they have this, and being able to share their souls, one passion, momentarily while across the universe, isn’t so bad.





	Come Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).

Keith moves as liquid, graceful slipping satin sheets as he brushes up against him.

“Shiro.” 

Shiro answers like a morning bird to the break of dawn. His kisses line his lover’s neck, the name Keith sewn with every movement. 

Clothes unstitch with every hungry kiss and fingers grippingly, clothing unraveling before their eyes in the iridescent obsidian plane. The Black Lion’s gaze peers up for some semblance of privacy as they lay themselves on the shallow waters, quivering with lust and passion and the thrill of anticipation.

In breaking the kiss, they eyes meet and a smile passes, shared between them as a thought blossoms in their minds at once: 

_Come inside me._

They shift so they can move closer, their hips touching, legs dangle over their sides. Softest of sighs escape as their bodies fuse and the shared passion melds and becomes one; the sensation mounts, intensifies, and Keith grapples for Shiro’s shoulders; his voice is melodic and hitches as they vibrate throughout the realm. Shiro’s own moans rumbles under his, a bass tone, growing thunderous, meeting Keith’s in a crescendo. 

Astral water trickles between entwined fingers as two souls, joined as one, together catch their breaths. A gaze into their eyes and they chuckle, still conjoined, still so merged, and yet so—

Far. 

“Shiro,” Keith says. His face is beautifully flushed under the otherworldly stars, as beautiful as Shiro remembers him looking lying next to him in their bedroom, back on Earth, graced by the silvery stars and the Moon. “It’s so good now, imagine when I get back.” 

Shiro chuckles. “I will count down to every second till I can taste you for real.” 

But for now, they have this, and being able to share their souls, one passion, momentarily while across the universe, isn’t so bad.


End file.
